memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Servo
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 17:40, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Puerto Rico Do you have any evidence of Puerto Rico being mentioned in Trek? You left a redlink at Cabo Rojo, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't in the episode, and it's not linked from anywhere else on the wiki. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:45, February 24, 2019 (UTC) It would have been nice if you'd taken the time to answer, but ok, message understood. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:59, February 26, 2019 (UTC) On a similar topic, you should really try to do better on getting details are right. For example, this thing here is blatently not in line with how the situation was presented in the episode. I also seem to remember you adding somewhere that Spock had killed two nurses, when in fact it was three doctors. Those are the most dramatic examples I've seen, but I've been cleaning up a lot of errors comming from you. Those kind of non-obvious errors really bring the quality of an article down, so please, don't try to wing it based on what you kinda remember, but make sure to check that what you write is correct. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:47, March 6, 2019 (UTC) (addendum: in case you've already read this; I've swapped out the top link bc I'd given you the wrong one)